Because of their widely ranging mechanical properties and their ability to be relatively easily machined and formed, plastic foams and elastomers have found wide use in a multitude of industrial and consumer applications. In particular, urethane foams and elastomers have been found to be well suited for many applications. Automobiles, for instance, contain a number of components, such as cabin interior parts, that are comprised of urethane foams and elastomers. Such urethane foams are typically categorized as flexible, semi-rigid, or rigid forms with flexible foams generally being softer, less dense, more pliable, and more subject to structural rebound subsequent to loading than rigid foams.
The production of urethane foams and elastomers are well known in the art. Urethanes are formed when isocyanate (NCO) groups react with hydroxyl (OH) groups. The most common method of urethane production is via the reaction of a polyol and an isocyanate which forms the backbone urethane group. A cross-linking agent may also be added. Depending on the desired qualities of the final urethane product, the precise formulation may be varied. Variables in the formulation include the type and amounts of each of the reactants.
In the case of a urethane foam, a blowing agent is added to cause gas or vapor to be evolved during the reaction. The blowing agent creates the void cells in the final foam, and commonly is a solvent with a relatively low boiling point or water. A low boiling solvent evaporates as heat is produced during the exothermic isocyanate/polyol reaction to form vapor bubbles. If water is used as a blowing agent, a reaction occurs between the water and the isocyanate group to form an amine and carbon dioxide (CO2) gas in the form of bubbles. In either case, as the reaction proceeds and the material solidifies, the vapor or gas bubbles are locked into place to form void cells. Final urethane foam density and rigidity may be controlled by varying the amount or type of blowing agent used.
A cross-linking agent is often used to promote chemical cross-linking to result in a structured final urethane product. The particular type and amount of cross-linking agent used will determine final urethane properties such as elongation, tensile strength, tightness of cell structure, tear resistance, and hardness. Generally, the degree of cross-linking that occurs correlates to the flexibility of the final foam product. Relatively low molecular weight compounds with greater than single functionality are found to be useful as cross-linking agents.
Catalysts may also be added to control reaction times and to effect final product qualities. The effects of catalysts generally include the speed of the reaction. In this respect, the catalyst interplays with the blowing agent to effect the final product density. The reaction should proceed at a rate such that maximum gas or vapor evolution coincides with the hardening of the reaction mass. Also, the effect of a catalyst may include a faster curing time so that a urethane foam may be produced in a matter of minutes instead of hours.
Polyols used in the production of urethanes are petrochemicals. Polyester polyols and polyether polyols being the most common polyols used in urethanes production. For rigid foams, polyester or polyether polyols with molecular weights greater than 6,000, are generally used. For semi-rigid foams, polyester or polyether polyols with molecular weights of 3,000 to 6,000 are generally used, while for flexible foams, shorter chain polyols with molecular weight of 600 to 4,000 are generally used. There is a very wide variety of polyester and polyether polyols available for use, with particular polyols being used to engineer and produce a particular urethane elastomer or foam having desired particular final toughness, durability, density, flexibility, compression set ratios and modulus, and hardness qualities. Generally, higher molecular weight polyols and lower functionality polyols tend to produce more flexible foams than do lighter polyols and higher functionality polyols. In order to eliminate the need to produce, store, and use different polyols, it would be advantageous to have a single versatile component that was capable of being used to create final urethane foams of widely varying qualities.
Further, use of petrochemicals such as polyester or polyether polyols is disadvantageous for a variety of reasons. As petrochemicals are ultimately derived from petroleum, they are a non-renewable resource. The production of a polyol requires a great deal of energy, as oil must be drilled, extracted from the ground, transported to refineries, refined, and otherwise processed to yield the polyol. These required efforts add to the cost of polyols and to the disadvantageous environmental effects of its production. Also, the price of polyols tends to be somewhat unpredictable as it tends to fluctuate based on the fluctuating price of petroleum.
Also, as the consuming public becomes more aware of environmental issues, there are distinct marketing disadvantages to petrochemical based products. Consumer demand for xe2x80x9cgreenerxe2x80x9d products continues to grow. As a result, it would be most advantageous to replace polyester or polyether polyols, as used in the production of urethane elastomers and foams, with a more versatile, renewable, less costly, and more environmentally friendly component.
Efforts have been made to accomplish this. Plastics and foams made using fatty acid triglycerides derived from vegetables have been developed, including soybeans derivatives. Because soybeans are a renewaite, relatively inexpensive, versatile, and environmentally friendly, they are desirable as ingredients for plastics manufacture. Soybeans may be processed to yield fatty acid triglyceride rich soy oil and protein rich soy flour.
Unlike urethanes, many plastics are protein based. For these types of plastics, soy protein based formulations have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,190, for instance, discloses the use of soy protein in the preparation of a thermoplastic foam. Such plastics, however, are not suitable for use in applications that call for the particular properties of urethanes. Since urethanes don""t utilize proteins in their formulations, soy proteins are not relevant to the manufacture of urethanes.
Epoxidized soy oils, in combination with polyols, have also been used to formulate plastics and plastic foams, including urethanes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,980 teaches using an epoxidized soy oil in combination with a polyol to produce a urethane foam. A polyester or polyether polyol remains in the formulation, however. Also, as the epoxidation processing of the soy oil requires energy, material and time, use of an unmodified soy oil would be more advantageous.
Efforts have been made to produce a urethane type cellular plastic from unmodified soy oil. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,787,601 and 2,833,730 disclose a rigid cellular plastic material that may be prepared using any of several vegetable oils, including soy oil as a prepolymer component only. The foam disclosed in these patents is made from a multistep process requiring the initial preparation of a prepolymer. Moreover, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,730, relatively low cross-linker concentrations are urged, resulting in questionable product stability. Further, use of a particular isocyanate, namely toluene diisocyanate, is disclosed, which is disadvantageous due to its relatively high toxicity.
An unresolved need therefore exists in industry for a urethane elastomer, a urethane foam, and a method of producing such materials that are based on a reaction between isocyanates alone or as a prepolymer, in combination with, a vegetable oil or a vegetable oil-polyurea polyol blend, are particularly desirable because they are relatively inexpensive, versatile, renewable, environmentally friendly material such as vegetable oils as a replacement for polyether or polyester polyols typically employed.
The present invention is a cellular material that is the reaction product of an A-side and a B-side, where the A-side is comprised of an isocyanate preferably a diisocyanate, and the B-side comprises a vegetable oil, a cross-linking agent comprised of a multi-functional alcohol, and a catalyst. The present invention further comprises a method for preparing a cellular material comprising the reactive product of an A-side comprised of a prepolymer isocyanate or diisocyanate and a B-side. The B-side comprises a first vegetable oil, a cross-linking agent comprised of a multi-functional alcohol, a catalyst, and a blowing agent.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method of preparing a cellular material comprising the steps of combining an A-side material with a B-side material. The A-side comprises an isocyanate, preferably, a diisocyanate and the B-side material comprises a vegetable oil, a cross-linking agent comprised of a multi-functional alcohol, a catalyst, and a blowing agent.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification and claims.
The preparation of urethanes is well known in the art. They are generally produced by the reaction of petro-chemical polyols, either polyester or polyether, with isocyanates. The flexibility or rigidity of the foam is dependent on the molecular weight and functionality of the polyol and isocyanate used.
Petrochemical polyol-based polyurethanes can be prepared in a one step or a two step process. In the one step process, what is known in the art as an A-side reactant is combined with what is known as a B-side reactant. The A-side is generally considered to comprise an isocyanate or a mixture of diisocyanate. The diisocyanates typically used are diphenylmethane diisocyanate (MDI) or toluylenediisocyanate (TDI). The particular isocyanate chosen will depend on the particular final qualities desired in the urethane.
The B-side material is generally a solution of a petroleum-based polyester or polyether polyol, cross-linking agent, and blowing agent. A catalyst is also generally added to the B-side to control reaction speed and effect final product qualities. As discussed infra, the use of a petrochemical such as a polyester or polyether polyol is undesirable for a number of reasons.
It has been discovered, however, that flexible urethane foams of a high quality can be prepared by substituting the petroleum-based polyol in the B-side preparation with a vegetable oil in the presence of a multi-functional alcohol cross-linking agent. The molar ratio of the hydroxyl (OH) groups of the cross-linking agent hydroxyl (OH) groups to the vegetable oil is preferably at least 0.7:1, and most preferably between about 0.7 and 1.2:1. The replacement is made on a substantially 1:1 weight ratio of vegetable oil for replaced petroleum-based polyol. Alternatively, a blend of petroleum-based polyol and vegetable oil may be used. The process of producing the urethane does not change significantly with the petroleum-based polyol replaced by the vegetable oil with all other components and general methods as are generally known in the art. The qualities of the final flexible, semi-rigid, or rigid urethane foam produced using the vegetable oil are consistent with those produced using a high grade, expensive polyol.
Further, using a single vegetable oil, urethane foams of varying and selectable final qualities, including differing flexibility, density, and hardness, can be made by varying only the primary reactants. It would be difficult, if not impossible, to create such varied final foams using a single petroleum-based polyester or polyether polyol with the same variations in the remaining reactants. Instead, different petroleum-based polyols would be required to produce such varied results.
The use of vegetable oil in the urethane forming reaction also realizes a significant cost savings. Vegetable oils are abundant, renewable, and easily processed commodities, as opposed to polyols, which petroleum derivatives and which entail significant associated processing costs. As such, they may currently be acquired for a cost of approximately half that of average grade petroleum-based polyurea, polyester or polyether polyols, and approximately one quarter the cost of high grade petroleum-based polyester or polyether polyols. Also, as polyols derived from petroleum, they are not renewable and carry a certain environmental cost with them. There is a distinct marketing advantage to marketing products that are based on environmentally friendly, renewable resources such as vegetable oils.
The A-side isocyanate reactant of the urethane of the invention is preferably comprised of an isocyanate chosen from a number of suitable isocyanates as are generally known in the art. Different isocyanates may be selected to create different properties in the final product. The A-side reactant of the urethane of the invention comprises diisocyanate;
4,4xe2x80x2 diphenylmethane diisocyanate; 2,4 diphenylmethane diisocyanate; and modified diphenylmethane diisocyanate . Preferably, a modified diphenylmethane diisocyanate is used. It should be understood that mixtures of different isocyanates may also be used.
The A-side of the reaction may also be a prepolymer isocyanate. The prepolymer isocyanate is the reaction product of an isocyanate, preferably a diisocyanate, and most preferably some form of diphenylmethane diisocyanate and a vegetable oil. The vegetable oil can be soy oil, rapeseed oil, cottonseed oil, or palm oil, or any other oil having a suitable number of reactive hydroxyl (OH) groups. The most preferred vegetable oil is soy oil. To create the prepolymer diisocyanate, the vegetable oil and isocyanate are mixed in a 1:1 ratio for 10-15 seconds every 10-15 minutes for a total of 4 hours or until the reaction has ended. There will still be unreacted isocyanate (NCO) groups in the prepolymer. However, the total amount of active A-side material has increased through this process. The prepolymer reaction reduces the cost of the A-side component by decreasing the amount of isocyanate required and utilizes a greater amount of inexpensive, environmentally friendly soy oil. In order to permit the prepolymer diisocyanate A-side to react with the B-side, additional isocyanate must be added to elevate the isocyanate (NCO) level to an acceptable level.
The B-side reactant of the urethane reaction includes at least vegetable oil and a cross-linking agent. Typically, a blowing agent and a catalyst are also included in the B-side. It is believed that the isocyanate reacts with the fatty acids of the vegetable oil to produce the polymeric backbone of the urethane.
The vegetable oils that are suitable for use tend to be those that are relatively high in triglyceride concentration and that are available at a relatively low cost. The preferred vegetable oil is soy oil, although it is contemplated that other vegetable oils, such as rapeseed oil (also known as canola oil), cottonseed oil. and palm oil can be used in accordance with the present invention. Except for the preliminary blowing step where air is passed through the oil to remove impurities and to thicken it, the soy oil is otherwise unmodified. It does not require esterification as is required for some urethane products of the prior art. The preferred blown soy oil has the following composition:
Except for the use of the preferred unmodified, blown soy oil replacing the polyol, the preferred B-side reactant used to produce the foam of the invention is generally known in the art. Accordingly, preferred blowing agents for the invention are those that are likewise known in the art and may be chosen from the group comprising 134A HCFC, a hydrochloroflurocarbon refrigerant available from Dow Chemical Co., Midland Mich.; methyl isobutyl ketone (MIBK); acetone; a hydroflurocarbon; and methylene chloride. These preferred blowing agents create vapor bubbles in the reacting mass. Should other blowing agents be used that react chemically, such as water reacting with the isocyanate (NCO) groups, to produce a gaseous product, concentrations of other reactants may be adjusted to accommodate the reaction.
The cross-linking agents of the foam of the present invention are also those that are well known in the art. They must be at least di-functional (a diol). The preferred cross-linking agents for the foam of the invention are ethylene glycol and 1,4 butanediol; however, other diols may be used. It has been found that a mixture of ethylene glycol and 1,4 butanediol is particularly advantageous in the practice of the present invention. Ethylene glycol tends to offer a shorter chain molecular structure with many xe2x80x9cdead endxe2x80x9d sites, tending to create a firmer final foam resistant to tearing or xe2x80x9cunzipping,xe2x80x9d while 1,4 butanediol offers a longer chain molecular structure, tending to create a softer foam. Proper mixture of the two can create engineered foams of almost any desired structural characteristics.
In addition to the B-side""s soy oil and blowing agent, one or more catalyst may be present. The preferred catalysts for the urethanes of the present invention are those that are generally known in the art and are most preferably tertiary amines chosen from the group comprising DABCO 33-LV(copyright) comprised of 33% 1,4 diaza-bicyclco-octane (triethylenediamine) and 67% dipropylene glycol, a gel catalyst available from the Air Products Corporation; DABCO(copyright) BL-22 blowing catalyst available from the Air Products Corporation; and POLYCAT(copyright) 41 trimerization catalyst available from the Air Products Corporation.
Also as known in the art, the B-side reactant may further comprise a silicone surfactant which functions to influence liquid surface tension and thereby influence the size of the bubbles formed and ultimately the size of the hardened void cells in the final foam product. This can effect foam density and foam rebound (index of elasticity of foam). Also, the surfactant may function as a cell opening agent to cause larger cells to be formed in the foam. This results in uniform foam density, increased rebound, and a softer foam.
A molecular sieve may further be present to absorb excess water from the reaction mixture. The preferred molecular sieve of the present invention is available under the trade name L-paste(trademark).
The flexible and semi-rigid foams of the invention will have greater than approximately 60% open cells. The preferred flexible foam of the invention will also have a density of from 1 lb. to 45 lb. per cubic foot and a hardness of durometer between 20 and 70 Shore xe2x80x9cA.xe2x80x9d
The urethane foam of the present invention is produced by combining the A-side reactant with the B-side reactant in the same manner as is generally known in the art. Advantageously, use of the vegetable oil to replace the petroleum-based polyol does not require significant changes in the method of performing the reaction procedure. Upon combination of the A and B side reactants, an exothermic reaction ensues that may reach completion in anywhere from several minutes to several hours depending on the particular reactants and concentrations used. Typically, the reaction is carried out in a mold so that the foam expands to fill the mold, thereby creating a final foam product in the shape of the mold.
The components may be combined in differing amounts to yield differing results, as will be shown in the Examples presented in the detailed description below. Generally, however, the preferred flexible foam of the invention B-side mixture, when using the preferred components, is prepared with the following general weight ratios:
A petroleum based polyol such as polyether polyol, polyester polyol, or polyurea polyol may be substituted for some of the blown soy oil in the B-side of the reaction, however, this is not necessary. This preferred B-side formulation is then combined with the A-side to produce a foam. The preferred A-side, as discussed previously, is comprised of MDI or a prepolymer comprised of MDI and a vegetable oil, preferably soy oil. The A-side and B-side are typically, and preferably in an approximate ratio of about 35 parts to about 85 parts A-side to 100 parts B-side.
Flexible urethane foams may be produced with differing final qualities using the same vegetable oil by varying the particular other reactants chosen. For instance, it is expected that the use of relatively high molecular weight and high functionality isocyanates will result in a less flexible foam than will use of a lower molecular weight and lower functionality isocyanate when used with the same vegetable oil. Similarly, it is expected that lower molecular weight and lower functionality cross-linkers will result in a more flexible foam than will higher molecular weight and higher functionality cross-linkers when used with the same vegetable oil. Also, a ethylene glycol cross-linker will result in shorter final chains and a firmer foam, while use of a butanediol cross-linker results in longer chains and a softer foam. Moreover, it has been contemplated that chain extenders may also be employed in the present invention. Butanediol, in addition to acting as a cross-linker, may act as a chain extender.
Urethane elastomers can be produced in much the same manner as urethane foams, except that a blowing agent is not present to create void cells in the material. It has been discovered that useful urethane elastomers may be prepared using a vegetable oil to replace a petroleum-based polyester or polyether polyol. The preferred elastomer of the invention is produced using diphenylmethane diisocyanate (MDI); 1,4 butanediol cross-linking agent; and a vegetable oil, preferably soy oil. A catalyst may be added to the reaction composition to decelerate the speed of the reaction. The preferred elastomer of the invention is prepared by combining the reactants. An exothermic reaction occurs that creates the elastomer. The preferred elastomer has an approximate density of 65 lb. to 75 lb. per cubic foot.
The following examples of preparation of foams and elastomers of the invention summarized in Table A will illustrate various embodiments of the invention. In the Examples, the B-Side (soy oil and other components), once blended, has a shelf life of several months. The A-side material in the following examples is comprised of modified diphenylmethane diisocyanate (MDI). The prepolymer A-side material in the following examples is the reaction product of a vegetable oil, preferably soy oil, and a modified diphenylmethane diisocyanate (MDI). There are four different MDI materials specified in the following examples; all are modified monomeric or polymeric diphenylmethane diisocyanates available from the Bayer Corp., Polymers Division, Rosemont, Ill.: xe2x80x9cMondur(copyright) MA-2901xe2x80x9d (Bayer Product Code No. C-1464); xe2x80x9cMondur(copyright)-448xe2x80x9d (Bayer Product Code No. G-448), xe2x80x9cMondur(copyright) MRS-20xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cMondur(copyright)-PFxe2x80x9d.
Also, xe2x80x9ccurexe2x80x9d in the following examples refers to the final, cured foam taken from the mold. The soy oil used in the following examples is blown soy oil obtained from Cargill, in Chicago, Ill. Catalysts used include xe2x80x9cDABCO 33-LV(copyright),xe2x80x9d comprised of 33% 1,4-diaza-bicyclo-octane and 67% dipropylene glycol available from the Air Products Urethanes Division; xe2x80x9cDABCO(copyright) BL-22,xe2x80x9d a tertiary amine blowing catalyst also available from the Air Products Urethanes Division; and xe2x80x9cPOLYCAT(copyright) 41xe2x80x9d (n, nxe2x80x2, nxe2x80x3, dimethylamino-propyl-hexahydrotriazine tertiary amine) also available from the Air Products Urethanes Division.
Catalysts in the following Examples may be referred to as xe2x80x9cfront end,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cback end,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cblowingxe2x80x9d. Front end catalysts tend to speed the early portion of the reaction, while back end catalysts tend to speed the later, curing portion of the reaction. A blowing catalyst effects the timing of the activation of the blowing agent. Some of the Examples include xe2x80x9cL-paste(trademark),xe2x80x9d which is a trade name for a molecular sieve for absorbing water. Some also contain xe2x80x9cDABCO(copyright) DC-5160,xe2x80x9d a silicone surfactant available from Air Products Urethane Division.